Rawr Means 'I Love You' in Dinosaur
by applecracker
Summary: Everyone calls Dongwoo a Dino, so he tells Hoya he loves him in only the way he can. With a simple, 'Rawr'. Too bad Hoya doesn't speak Dinosaur. Hoya and Dongwoo of infinite, rated M for smut. Please review


Hoya buttoned the last few buttons on his favorite purple dress shirt before running his hands down the smooth fabric; flattening any wrinkles it may have. After deeming the shirt tidy enough he grabbed his black jacket and slid it on, turning up the cuffs and making sure the buttons were all snapped cleanly. Leaning into the small mirror that hung in his shared room he began inspecting his hair. His fingers sliding over the gelled strands, fixing any hairs that seemed to have gotten out of place.

"Do you have another date tonight?" A voice suddenly asked, causing Hoya to glance away from the mirror and to the door only to spot Dongwoo leaning against the door frame with a bag of chips in his hand. Hoya hummed before turning back to fixing his hair, "Yeah, it's one of the stylist that helped us in our last photo shoot." He stated, receiving nothing but a small 'Oh' in return. With one last flick of his fingers he deemed his hair suitable and pulled his jacket up on his shoulders more before turning around to face Dongwoo who was still standing in the doorway.

The elders gaze was set on his bag of chips yet he wasn't eating them, his lower lip out slightly in a small pout and his face solemn. Hoya couldn't help but frown and let out a small sigh. This always happened. The elder would always stand in the doorway and pout when Hoya was getting ready for a date, following the younger around until he left. Hoya didn't know why but it was always like this, and the little routine was starting to upset him.

He hated seeing Dongwoo pouting and upset. Dongwoo was supposed to always be smiling and laughing his obnoxious laugh, but on days like these when Hoya had a date, it never happened. Biting his lip and giving another sigh the younger of the two walked passed Dongwoo and out of the room, moving to grab his keys and wallet. He heard the soft patter of feet behind him, knowing very well Dongwoo was following him like usual.

As he reached the door and his hand lay on the doorknob, slowly turning it he heard Dongwoo call softly behind him. "Hoya..." and the younger froze. This was another part of their routine, the part that left Hoya confused every time. Just as he was about to walk out the door Dongwoo would softly call his name followed by a small...

"Rawr."

Hoya's hand tightened around the doorknob, his teeth clenching together. Usually he would just disregard the strange word but he was growing tired of this. Growing tired of seeing Dongwoo's sad face and being left wondering what that strange 'Rawr' is supposed to mean. Because the truth of the matter is, Hoya loves Dongwoo. He loves him so much that he wants to spend every second of every day with the older man but he just can't stand that Dongwoo probably doesn't return his feeling. He tries to remind himself not to be hopeful over the light touches and constant hugs they share because that's just Dongwoo being Dongwoo.

Hand dropping from the doorknob Hoya slowly turned to face the other, receiving a slightly shocked expression from Dongwoo. It was evident the older wasn't expecting Hoya to stop, Hoya wasn't even planning to in the first place, but this needed to end. "What's that even supposed to mean?" The younger asked; brows furrowed in frustration. "You say that every time and I can never figure out what it's supposed to mean." Hoya's eyes locked with Dongwoo's, the elder's eyes still wide with shock. His mouth open and closed slightly but no words came out. Hoya ran a hand through his carefully prepared hair, messing up the strands he had worked hard to carefully place. "What's up with you?" he asked which caused the others gaze to fall to the floor.

Giving a sigh Hoya walked closer to Dongwoo who remained silent and still. Hoya stared down at the shorter man before grabbing his chin and forcing him to look up, but the sight caused him to quickly let go. The elder's eyes were watery and cheeks slightly red, plump lips pouting even more than before. Hoya had no idea what to do, he didn't want Dongwoo to cry, that wasn't his intention at all. Biting his lip Hoya ran his hand through his hair again before stepping back.

"I...I'm sorry," he stated before turning and heading to the door once again. He should have just left right away instead of confronting the other. He just hated seeing the man he loved act like this, but now he only made it worse. Hand on the doorknob once again he quickly turned it and opened the door ready to leave when Dongwoo's voice stopped him for the second time.

"It means...I love you."

Hoya stopped and whipped around, eyes wide.

"What?"

Dongwoo brought the back of his hand up to wipe his eyes before giving a small sniffle.

"Rawr...It means I love you... in dinosaur"

Hoya felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as he just blinked and stared at the other in silence. The younger thought about what he had just been told and he couldn't help the small smile that crept on his face at the last words of the elders sentance. That was so like Dongwoo he knew and loved, with his quirky ways of going about everything he did, even saying I love you.

"So everytime you were saying rawr...you were telling me you...love me?" The younger finally asked after what seemed like an enternity. The older of the two just glanced up at him for a moment before glancing back to the ground and giving a small nod. His cheeks were red with emmbaresment and he couldn't bring himself to stare at the other for more then a second. Though his head did raise quickly when Hoya spoke again.

"Do you mean that?" he asked, causing a look of confusion to spread over Dongwoos face before he gave another shy nod.

Without thinking Hoya released the doorknob and practically ran to Dongwoo, engulfing the elder into his arms. Dongwoo's look of confusion only entencified as he was pulled into the embrace, it didn't last long though before he sniffled again and allowed his tears to flow, his bag of chips falling to the floor. Hoya held the other close for a moment, hand coming up so his fingers could tangle playfully in the others dusty pink hair as he held him close to his chest.

"You dummy," he said with a low chuckle, "why couldn't you just say so?" He asked, gently pulling away and bringing his hand around to cup the others tear stained cheek. he ran a thumb over one of the many tear streaks before leaning in and planting a feather like kiss on Dongwoos pink plump lips. When he pulled away the elders confused look had returned and Hoya couldn't help but chuckle at it before giving him another kiss.

"How am I supposed to know what you're saying if I don't speak dinosaur?" With that Dongwoo couldn't help but give a smile and when Hoya kissed him again he kissed back. Their lips moved lightly against one another, Hoya gently nibbling at Dongwoo's every once and awhile. After a moment of sweet kisses Dongwoo parted his lips and let the younger explore his wet cavern. Hoyas tongue dragged across the roof of Dongwoo's mouth, causing a shiver to run down the others spine. Their tongues entwined and danced around each other as Hoya's hands slowly slid around Dongwoo, picking him up bridal style.

The movement caused Dongwoo to gasp and pull away, arms desperately encircling around Hoyas neck so he could hold on, but Hoya didn't allow Dongwoo to pull away for long; leaning down and capturing his lips once again as he carried him to his bedroom. Hoya gently placed the other on the bed before climbing over top of him, their kiss holding fast. Never had Hoya imagined he'd be able to do this. It all felt like a dream and Hoya was silently pleading it wasn't because he wasn't sure if he could take such a cruel dream as this.

The two continued to kiss before they eventually had to pull away, gasping and panting for air. Hoya was about to lean down to resume their fiery kiss but before he could he felt a light push at his chest. He looked down at the male below him, his hair fanned out framing his face and lips red and bruised just looked so perfect. He tried once again to lean down and capture the already bruised lips but yet again was pushed away.

"What...what about your date?" Dongwoo panted out. Hoya chuckled, "is that what you're seriously thinking about?" He asked before leaning down to kiss Dongwoo's neck, his lips lightly brushing over the smooth skin before giving a small nibble and earning a light moan from the older. "I don't care about the date, I've never cared about the dates." He stated before giving a long lick up Dongwoo's neck, eliciting another moan from him.

"B-but...you always..." Dongwoo started only to be cut off by a moan erupting from his throat as Hoya gave his ear a small bite. "I only went on dates to get my mind off you," Hoya whispered, pulling away to stare down at Dongwoo with soft eyes. "I've always loved you. You and your big smile and addicting laugh, I've loved everything about you for such a long time." Slowly Hoya leaned down until their noses where brushing, "I never thought you'd love me back." he said before leaning down more until their lips were brushing. "If only I spoke dinosaur, I would have known sooner." With that he sealed their lips again in a sweet kiss, Dongwoo's hands coming up to circle around Hoya's neck and pull him closer.

Their kiss stayed sweet for only a mere moment before growing hot and heavy. Their tongues were battling for dominance and Hoya had started to roll his hips causing the pairs quickly growing erections to come in contact. Dongwoo's hands hastily released themselves from around Hoyas neck only to set to work in pushing the younger's jacket off and unbuttoning his shirt, both pairs of clothing quickly being discarded to the floor. One of Hoyas hands began working its way under and up Dongwoo's shirt. Gliding over the soft skin until it reached a pert nipple which he flicked and twisted between his fingers. Dongwoo moaned into Hoyas mouth, hands gripping the others biceps as his nipple was teased and toyed with. The younger's mouth soon moved to the elders neck, sucking and teasing before he pulled away to finally remove Dongwoo's shirt. As soon as it was banished like the others Hoya returned to sucking on Dongwoo's neck. The mewls and moans the other was giving became addicting to Hoya's ears, making him crave more.

Slowly he moved lower, dragging his tongue as he did until he reached Dongwoo's other nipple which wasn't being toyed with by his hand. Hoya gingerly sucked it into his mouth, running his tongue over the tip before giving a light bite to the hardening nub. Dongwoo's hand flew to Hoya's hair, gripping the brown locks as he continued to feel the warm wetness around his nipple. Hoya eventually released it with a pop as his hand continued to toy with the other. He glanced up his lover's body, taking in the breathless sight that was Dongwoo.

"Hyung," he said twisting the nipple in his a hand and gaining a sharp gasp from the other, "you're so beautiful." Slowly he slid down the rest of Dongwoo's torso, stopping at his navel and allowing his warm tongue to dip into it for a moment. Hoyas hand slowly released Dongwoo's abused nipple and slid down the elder's side before joining his other hand at the waistband of his pants. He teasingly pulled the garment down, looking up to see the flushed face of his lover.

After the elders pants were finally down and thrown to the foot of the bed Hoya slid up the others body and gave him a light kiss on the forehead, "Hyung." Dongwoo looked at him through glazed eyes, silently reading his thoughts before his hands shakily went to the younger man's belt; fumbling to unbuckle it and relieve the younger of the restricting garment. After his belt was finally undone he felt petite fingers grip the band of his pants and slowly get pulled down his hips. He eventually sat up and kicked them the rest of the way off.

Now the pair was left in nothing but their boxers, their skin glistening with a thin sheet of sweat. Dongwoo pushed himself up and reached out to touch Hoyas muscular body. His hand traveling from his shoulder all the way down to his six-pack abs, fingers tracing each indent as they went. Hoya felt his muscles tighten at the light touch of Dongwoo's fingers, his body growing conscious of the others gaze. It didn't matter though; he was willing to let Dongwoo see him like this. He was willing to give Dongwoo all of himself as long as Dongwoo was willing to do the same.

Dongwoo's light touches began to move down until his hand was resting on the other man's pelvis. Shyly he looked before his hand moved again to lightly hover over Hoya's growing erection. The elder pushed down lightly and smiled at the moan that fell past Hoya's lips. He continued to lightly press down, palming Hoya through his boxer's before Hoya let out a strangled gasp. "Hyung...please..." Dongwoo followed the younger's plead and moved his hand back up so his fingers curled around the waistband of boxers. He tugged them down, releasing Hoya's leaking erection. It was a lot bigger than Dongwoo had imagined and it intimidated him slightly, but his hand slowly moved back down to grip the heated flesh. He pumped his hand up and down a few times; enjoying the gasps from Hoya each time he rolled his palm over the head. Tentatively Dongwoo began to lower his head, his tongue shyly sticking out before he dragged it up the base, receiving a strangled moan from the other.

"Hyung..." Dongwoo continued his light licks before placing the head of Hoya's erection between his lips. He sucked lightly, savoring the light taste before going down more. His tongue circled round the length. Hoya's eyes had closed and hand rested upon Dongwoo's head, the pleasure the others mouth was giving him was causing a warm pool to form in his abdomen too quickly and he reluctantly pulled the others hair, pulling him off his length. Dongwoo released him with a light pop and looked up, eyes filled with question.

Hoya pulled Dongwoo into a kiss before pushing the older back to his original position on his back. "I don't want to come yet," he stated, pulling away and reaching for his bed side table, grabbing a small bottle before coming back to face Dongwoo. Hoya allowed his hands to drag down Dongwoo's heated body before pulling down the others boxers. Dongwoo gasped as the cold air hit his heated length and he gasped again when he felt a cool finger circling his entrance. Hoya's hands were already glistening with lube as he looked down at his lover for confirmation. He waited for the other to give him a small nod before pushing a finger in. The elders face scrunched in slight discomfort, his hands coming up to grip the younger's shoulders.

They stayed like that for a while, Hoya adding a few more fingers once he felt Dongwoo was ready. He splayed his fingers out one more time gaining a moan from Dongwoo before he pulled them out altogether and began to lube up his own twitching erection.

"Hyung...are you ready?" he asked as he lined up with Dongwoo's entrance. Dongwoo gave a slight nod, eyes clenched shut as he felt Hoya's tip slowly push into him. The younger leaned down and kissed every expanse of Dongwoo's face in hopes to comfort him slightly. When he finally was all the way sheathed in Dongwoo he waited for a few moments, still showering the others face with kisses. He didn't stop until he heard a very faint, "I'm ready..."

Placing one last kiss to Dongwoo's nose Hoya gently pulled out and pushed back in, gaining a steady slow rhythm as he tried to turn Dongwoo's pain into pleasure. The younger continually shifted his hips and tried different angles to find that one spot he knew would get Dongwoo seeing white. When Dongwoo's head pushed back into the mattress, mouth open in a strangled scream and his nails digging into Hoya's arms Hoya knew he had found it.

"M...more...Hoya...m...mo-" Hoya hit the same spot, another strangled moan falling from Dongwoo's lips. The younger finally allowed himself to pick up pace now that Dongwoo was feeling pleasure. He snapped his hips forward and rammed into the elder, the pool in his stomach growing and by the tightening walls around him he knew Dongwoo was close as well.

Hoya's arms wrapped themselves around the elder and pulled him up to a sitting position. The new angle had caused Hoya's length to lodge against Dongwoo's prostate causing the older of the two to scream in immense pleasure before he barried his face into the youngers neck, unintelligible words spilling past his lips as Hoya ground into him. The youngers hands slid down the others body and gripped Dongwoo's hips, slowly helping lift the elder up and down his length.

Dongwoo's breath was hot and heavy against Hoya's neck while the young rapper continued to lift him up and down his penis. The sensation was just so strong and the elder couldn't do anything but allow the pleasurful sensation to take him over. A heavy tunge came out to lazyily lick the side of Hoya's neck, licking in thin strips over the prominite veins that where sticking out there. Hoya moaned at the wet sensation as he continued to make Dongwoo ride him, his finger tips pressing in a bruising grip.

"Hyung...I'm so close," he breathed out when he felt Dongwoo's lips latch on to his neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. The elder gave a small moan in responce and Hoya knew by the clenching around his penis Dongwoo was close too. After a few more bounces on Hoya's lap Dongwoo was cumming, cum splattering in large strings on both their torsos. It was the clenching of the elders tight heat around him that did Hoya in and had him releasing in the other with a low grown.

Hoya thrusted up a few more times as he rode out his orgasim before he stopped. Hoya released Dongwoo's hips only to encyrcle the elders waist and hold him closer then they were. Dongwoo had stopped sucking the youngers neck, his warm breath coming out in small puffs on the slightly damp skin as he came down from his orgasmic high. He winced when he felt himself being moved, the male under him slowly lifting him up off the length he had been impailed on. After gently laying Dongwoo down on his back Hoya laid next to him, wrapping his arms around the elder and pulling him into his chest.

Hoya was in pure bliss. Never once had he thought that what they had just done would happen or the Dongwoo would even love him. He silently wished Dongwoo would have just told him like any normal person would, just so this could have happened a long time ago, but as he thought about it he quickly took that wish back. No, he didn't want Dongwoo to just say 'I love you' because Dongwoo was Dongwoo and he was far from normal and even if his professions of love were a bit odd and not very obvious Hoya wouldn't want it any other way.

Smiling to himself Hoya looked over at Dongwoo who was struggling to keep his eyes open, lids drooping as he heavily blinked. Hoya softly brushed the hair out of the elders face receiving a tiered smile from the other.

"Dongwoo-hyung," he said softly, gaining a small hum in response.

_"Rawr."_


End file.
